


stars, hide your fires

by BlackWidowRising



Series: your children shall be kings [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death, Gen, Killing, Moral Quandries, War, in background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: The first time Zuko kills





	stars, hide your fires

The first time he kills, Zuko spends the evening vomiting, and then, when there was nothing left in his stomach, dry heaving. His Uncle Iroh tries to comfort him, but he orders him away. All he can hear in his head are the voices of his father and sister “Poor little Zuzu,” Azula says, laughing in that manic way of hers, “too weak a stomach to kill, what would father say?” Her question hangs unanswered in his mind. Ozai has not deigned to speak with him since their fight.

It takes hours before his shaky legs can carry him to bed. Someone has put a tray of food and a cup of tea near his bed. Zuko tries to think what his mother would do with him now. How would she feel about him? Would she like the man he has become?

His Uncle Iroh says that he is not a man, little more than a boy. But he was man enough to be challenged by his father to an Agni Kai. He is a man in his own mind.

Iroh misses Lu Ten and he misses Zuko. Yes, his son is dead and his nephew is very much alive. But Iroh misses the boy Zuko used to be. He knows, that somewhere, way down deep inside the broken teenager Zuko has become, the little boy who was kind to everyone, is still there.

Iroh does not like his brother, nor does he like his bloodthirsty niece. He does not like how they broke his sweet nephew. Belittled him for his slow firebending and perpetual kindness. His sister-in-law though, was a wonderful woman. Some days, he wishes Ursa had taken Zuko with her. Yes, she had left to save his life but she had also condemned him to death. She was her sons’ only protector.

Zuko does not think he would make a good king. Iroh thinks otherwise.

Zuko has empathy and compassion. Things the Fire Nation tends to beat out of people. He is proud of his nephew.

Zuko does not think he would make a good king. Iroh thinks otherwise. Zuko too, will think otherwise as well. Some day. When he is not convinced that to be king he must not be kind.

Zuko would make a good king. Iroh is sure of this.


End file.
